


Scatterlings and Orphanages

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alona has slim hips, quick hands, tiny brown nipples. Only took Samantha four days to found this out. Kid kept following her around like a shadow when she wasn't busy trailing Jensen, who's sweet to her but goes to hole up somewhere with Jared whenever they can get away, reappearing needing wardrobe adjustments. Samantha would mention something about discretion being the better part of something, but you're only young and mildly famous once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatterlings and Orphanages

Alona has slim hips, quick hands, tiny brown nipples. Only took Samantha four days to found this out. Kid kept following her around like a shadow when she wasn't busy trailing Jensen, who's sweet to her but goes to hole up somewhere with Jared whenever they can get away, reappearing needing wardrobe adjustments. Samantha would mention something about discretion being the better part of something, but you're only young and mildly famous once.

Alona is older than she looks, sounds, feels. Her impetuousness screams adolescence, as does her petulance, the way she'll frown at you, square her jaw, cross her arms. You half expect her to stomp. Once she saw her throw an honest to god fit, but to give the kid credit, she was trashed and Jensen was being kind of a dick to her. Samantha would also like to say something to him about being nice to your little sister, but she has no trouble seeing where that argument would fall flat.

Alona is all woman in theory, starter-married and everything, but she feels like a little girl when Samantha pulls Alona's shirt over her head. Her hair, all blond curls smelling of something tropical, swings against her bare shoulders, not quite obscuring her breasts. Which are a decent handfuls, thankfully, or Samantha really would feel like a pervert. Alona's eyes are tracking her, wide; not scared, just expectant, maybe a little awed. Samantha was once told by a lover that she's intimidating when the clothes come off. She never bothered to wonder whether that was a good thing or not.

What she wants from Alona she has right here: the taste of aloe bodywash along a knobby sternum, a smooth belly trembling with a bitten-back moan, curls damp and darker than you'd expect. She opens right up when Samantha slicks her knuckles through, then pushes her fingers in. Kid calls her Sam, with an exclamation point. Doesn't expect Samantha to go down on her, apparently, but when she does, Alona just digs her fingers into the scratchy fabric of the trailer's sofa, bucks into her shamelessly when Samantha pushes her thighs further apart and latches her mouth to Alona's cunt indelicately. Funny how eating girl out requires less caution than sucking off a guy. Samantha likes to use tooth and nail.

Alona--who's always loud, always demanding--comes quietly, without a word, Samantha knuckle-deep into her, hand sticky up to her wrist. Samantha kneels back up and in to take a small, puckered nipple between her teeth. She can feel Alona's heart, quick as a bird's and nowhere as even. Small dry fingers curl into Samantha's hair and she wants to trade off, Alona says, it's only fair. But the tremor in her voice tells Samantha she's nowhere near ready to.

Samantha wants to call her Al, with ellipses.


End file.
